


Sorcerer in Chains

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Canon Era, Desperation, M/M, Magic Revealed, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Is this what you want?”  He swished the bucket full of his urine, delighting in the frantic squirms of the chained sorcerer.  “Do you want to relieve your aching bladder in this bucket, empty yourself and end the throbbing?  Is that what you want?”  He was being cruel, and he knew it, but he could’t find it in him to care.  Merlin had hurt him so much, cut so deep, that he was sure the scars would never heal. </em>
</p><p>Merlin is revealed as a sorcerer and chained in Cenred's dungeon, he needs to pee, but Arthur is not in the best frame of mind to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorcerer in Chains

Merlin has magic. Merlin has magic. Merlin. Has. Magic. 

Sitting in a cell in Cenred’s dungeons, Merlin hanging from the wall by magic binding manacles, Arthur couldn't seem to find himself very angry at the boy. He just looked so vulnerable, so innocent. Merlin looked sick. He was as pale as the dead, his breath coming in little hitching pants, he didn’t look at all like the evil sorcerers that had been attacking Camelot for as long as he could remember. 

Beads of sweat were starting to collect on Merlin’s forehead, but it wasn’t hot at all, it was actually rather cold. Was it the cuffs? He knew they affected sorcerers negatively, but he had never seen anyone react this badly. Merlin must be powerful then, to be so weakened. A powerful sorcerer, hiding in Camelot, right under Uther’s nose. Merlin had to be either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. Arthur was inclined to believe that it was a mixture of both. Merlin a sorcerer? He must have had some aim then, no one with magic would hang around for no reason, but Merlin had been in Camelot for nearly seven years. That meant he was either the most patient enemy anyone could have, or he wasn’t actually an enemy at all.

Arthur’s brain was starting to hurt, and as he gazed at his servant, he found himself wondering who else knew. Gaius surely, and maybe Gwen? No. Gwen would have told him, she didn’t keep secrets. Then again, hadn’t he thought Merlin couldn’t lie? Did any of the knights know? Gwaine perhaps? Unable to bear the sight of his friend, if he could even call him that, any longer, Arthur lay down on the straw, and gave in to the exhaustion. 

When Arthur awoke, it was to a stiff neck and a full bladder. Taking a moment to stretch, he located a bucket, and with a grimace, received himself. It was as he turned back to perhaps pace as he thought some more, that he noticed Merlin was awake. The raven haired boy was supporting his own weight on shaky legs, his knees wobbling and his breath rasping. As if he sensed Arthur’s gaze, he looked up, before blushing brightly and looking away. 

He didn’t look too much worse, and Arthur supposed the damage from the magic suppressing had been done. Leaning up against the wall opposite Merlin, he let his eyes drift back to the sorcerer. Merlin was shaking, no, quivering, his legs making strange motions, and his hips shifting occasionally. It was when Merlin let out a short gasp, accompanied by a brief clenching of his thighs that Arthur realised what must be wrong. Merlin needed to relieve himself too.

It should have been obvious, after all, he had just done so, and Merlin had been held captive for just as long. Watching Merlin squirm, he realised that there was nothing that the man could do, he was helpless. With his arms chained above his head, he would have no choice but to try and wait until he was released, or give in. 

Some part of Arthur found a certain amount of pleasure in the idea that the man who had so thoroughly humiliated him would be humiliated in return. Sure he could help Merlin, but why should he? He was a sorcerer, a liar, a monster. He was the enemy. Merlin could soil his breeches for all Arthur cared, he certainly wasn’t going to help. Well, full bladder or not, Merlin had questions to answer, and Arthur wasn’t going to wait. Feigning obliviousness to his servant’s embarrassing predicament, Arthur spoke up.

“You’re a sorcerer.” It wasn’t a question, but Merlin answered anyway, his eyes fast on the ground.

“Yes.”

“All this time, you’ve had magic. Plotting behind my back, probably helping Morgana I suspect, you two always did seem too close.” By the time he finished, Merlin was looking at him in horror.

“No! I swear, I have never helped Morgana! Well, not after she betrayed Camelot, at least. I’ve been protecting you, I swear. I have only ever used my magic to serve you.”

“How could you? How could you betray me by choosing magic? How could you do what you know to be wrong, to be evil?” Merlin looked like he might cry, though that might be from the pain in his bladder, Arthur thought with grim satisfaction. 

“I never chose magic, I never would. I was born with it. I was born to protect you, It’s my destiny.”

Arthur scoffed. “Destiny? You expect me to believe that?” Before Merlin could answer, he sucked in a sharp breath, and then moaned. His legs snapped together and he crossed them at the ankles. He took a moment to compose himself, and Arthur didn’t even pretend not to notice this time.

“Something wrong?” he smirked. Merlin’s blush was back, and he refused to acknowledge Arthur’s ridicule. 

“You are the Once and Future King, destined to unite the land of Albion. I am Emrys, your magical protector. All I have ever done since coming to Camelot is protect you, so that you can fulfil your destiny. I have never betrayed you, I couldn’t. We’re two sides of the same coin.”

“Some magical protector you are, locked in a cell, about to soil your breeches, squirming around like a little boy. Are you supposed to get us out of here? What are you going to do, piss on the guards?”

Merlin moaned again, twisting his legs around each other and rocking his hips from side to side. His eyes were closed in concentration, but soon snapped open to stare longingly at the bucket in the corner. Arthur, not one to miss things like that, smirked again, moving to pick up the bucket.

“Is this what you want?” He swished the bucket full of his urine, delighting in the frantic squirms of the chained sorcerer. “Do you want to relieve your aching bladder in this bucket, empty yourself and end the throbbing? Is that what you want?” He was being cruel, and he knew it, but he could’t find it in him to care. Merlin had hurt him so much, cut so deep, that he was sure the scars would never heal. 

“Please don’t,” Merlin begged, “please!”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Merlin didn’t reply, just pleaded with his eyes. The look on his face caused Arthur to pause. He lowered the bucket, and Merlin’s eyes followed it. 

“Do you have no pity, your Majesty?” For once, Merlin had addressed him by his title, and it didn’t sound disrespectful. “Please, my Lord, please do not torment me further, I beg you.” Merlin sounded so broken, like Arthur’s spiteful actions had crushed every last bone in his body. 

“Do you expect to be able to wait?” he asked, softening his voice. “I can’t see the guards helping you, and Cenred certainly doesn’t like you. You may as well give up.” Merlin didn’t respond for a long moment, head bowed, body writhing in place.

“I had hoped…” he drifted off, he had given up hope. Arthur sighed, because as much as he wanted Merlin to pay for his betrayal, he couldn’t bear to see him in this much pain. Watching Merlin fight with everything he had was making Arthur realise just how horrible he had been. If their positions were reversed, Merlin would not have hesitated in helping him, and here he was tormenting the man, humiliating him utterly. 

“You had hoped I would help you.” Arthur left it at that, neither agreeing to help, nor refusing. He was still the king, and he would not offer, but if Merlin asked… If Merlin asked he would not be able to say no. A few moments passed, silence broken only by Merlin’s pants and moans, the sound of his feet tapping against the stone. Making up his mind Arthur stepped forward, raising his hand and tracing it down the sharp curve of Merlin’s cheekbone. “I hate seeing you like this.” He hoped Merlin would take the hint. He did. Taking a deep breath, Merlin caught Arthur’s eye.

“My Lord, please, I need your help. Will you help me?”

“Yes, I will.” No more words were spoken. Arthur positioned the bucket under his servant, and with quick fingers, he lifted the hem of Merlin’s tunic and unlaced his breeches. With only a seconds hesitation, he gently pulled out his servant, and helped him aim. 

Other than the occasional glance down to make sure he was aiming correctly, Arthur could hardly take his eyes off Merlin’s face. The boy had such a look of pure relief. All traces of pain and humiliation gone, though Arthur had no doubt that they would be back, and such open trust. Merlin’s urine flowed for a long time, and Arthur was astounded that he could fit so much inside such a tiny body. Recognising for the first time the extent of pain that Merlin must have been in, Arthur felt truly sorry. Reaching out, he gently massaged the boy’s swollen abdomen, and helped push out the last few spurts. 

When Merlin finally finished, Arthur tucked him carefully away, and placed the bucket back in the corner. It would need emptying soon, and now he realised just how hungry and thirsty he was. He hoped that someone would come for them soon.

Them. Both of them. Arthur and Merlin. He hadn’t even hesitated. Arthur turned back to face his friend, no, not friend. He was so much more than that. Merlin was hanging, not supporting himself in the least. His head hung forward, and his breathing was even. He’d fallen asleep. It was so typically Merlin, that Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. Releasing that Merlin would be incredibly sore if he was left like that, Arthur moved over and looped his arm behind Merlin’s back and lifted. 

Merlin mumbled slightly in his sleep, and almost snuggled into him. Snuggled! Arthur just shook his head. Merlin needed the rest. When he woke up there would be time for explanations and apologies. When he woke up they could plan their daring escape. When he woke up, Arthur could confess all, and sweep Merlin of his feet like the damsel in distress that he would claim vehemently not to be, when he woke up. For now, he was content to let Merlin sleep, and enjoy the feeling of him snuggled up into his side. 

He had betrayed Merlin’s trust just as much as Merlin had betrayed his, but they would work through it, because Arthur had seen the depth of Merlin’s loyalty to him, and had finally understood the depth of his loyalty to Merlin. No matter what happened, together, as two sides of the same coin, they would find a way.


End file.
